Saying Goodbye To Katerina
by Aiden Stone
Summary: What if Elijah wasn't an illusion in 500 Years of Solitude? How would the suit wearing Original say goodbye to the woman who betrayed him, ruined his relationship with his family, and taught him to believe in love again? Maybe saying goodbye was harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I was a little upset on why Elijah was just a hallucination in 500 Years of Solitude and it's probably because I'm a rock hard Kalijah fan. We all know that there's something between the these two and no offense to the Steferine fans out there, but Elijah did meet Katherine first. Anyway, this won't be a long fanfiction. It'll probably be just three or five chapters max and I'll probably post the 2nd chapter soon enough. Please enjoy and leave your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. If I did, then Katherine and Elijah would have been the main characters of the story. So no, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Like Last Spring**

"Enough." Elijah's tone of voice was firm and it took both Damon and Katherine by surprise. The eldest Original looked at the eldest Salvatore with authority. Damon, knowing Elijah long enough to know he was one not to be messed with, simply smirked showing that he was not the least intimidated the suited Original.

"Oh goodie. You have a visitor." Damon mockingly announced to Katherine. "Well, I'm not sticking around to hear all your ex talk. Please Elijah, take your time." he said as Damon walked away.

Elijah shook his head at the Salvatore brother. He still has a lot to learn and controlling his ego was one of them. Elijah slowly walked to Katherine's deathbed. He could see the obvious pain that she was in. Her hair had streaks of gray and her face was painted with mixtures of misery and beauty. "Katerina." was all he could muster.

She looked at him with soft eyes and studied his features. His eyes, his nose, his lips. It was him. It was Elijah. With all the strength she had left she managed to mutter the words "You're here." and touch his cheek. It was real. It wasn't just another hallucination. Elijah has come and say goodbye.

Slowly Elijah took her hand that touched his skin. Her hand was cold and icy but her touch was filled with warmth. He gave a gentle kiss on her hand and gave it a squeeze. With one hand, he brushed through her hair, surprisingly, Katherine was able to slap away his hand. "No, Elijah, don't." She said. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Why did you come?" she asked. No matter what's happening, she's still Katherine Pierce. Simply hoping that Elijah came to say goodbye is something a pathetic starcrossed hopeless romantic would think and Katherine Pierce is nothing close to that.

"I have heard from Niklaus about your tragic becoming," Elijah said softly. The next words, Katherine saw was coming and made her heart jump. "I came here to say goodbye."

"I bet Klaus was happy about that news." Katherine replied, trying to avoid saying anything about Elijah's farewell. She had no response. She wasn't ready yet.

"Niklaus did come with me to gloat of what has become of you but for some reason he is not here." Elijah said. Noticing Katherine's ignorance of the true reason of his visit. "but Klaus is not significant right now." he said finally cornering Katherine. Once again, they stared into each others eyes trying to get lost in them once more.

"What do you want me to say Elijah?" Katherine replied in barely a whisper. "Ask for your forgiveness about how I betrayed you? How I ruined your relationship with Klaus? If your looking for an apology Elijah, you're not going to get it." she said as a tear started to dwell on her right eye. In her mind she's cursing, this is not a good time for waterworks.

"I needn't any apology from you Katerina, I've forgiven you a long time ago." Elijah simply said. "It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness." Katherine suddenly froze. "I apologize because I turned down your offer. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this predicament." he said softly as he squeezed Katherine's hand tighter. "Whatever it is that has become of you since I left, I take full responsibility of it."

Katherine raised her free hand and held onto Elijah's arm. "This isn't your fault, Elijah. Whatever is happening to me it's not because you left me. It's because I deserve it." she said assuringly, she tried to give him one of those Katherine Pierce signature grin but it turned out to look like a half smile. "I know that you loved Katerina but that girl isn't here anymore. Katerina died 500 years ago along with my humanity. But I want you to know that Katerina loved you, very much. You taught her a lot of things and you were there on the lowest point of her life. That girl loved you and so did I."

"I've been spending all this time looking for her, you know." Elijah said in a low voice. "Katerina, Katherine. I realize now that there is no difference. I fancied both of them." He paused. "I love you, Katherine." Katherine cringed the moment Elijah had said her Christian name. He slowly leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She put her head up as if telling Elijah to kiss her and Elijah obliged. It was a long passionate kiss from two lovers. It was desperate and longing, it was true affection.

Tears started streaming down Katherine's face. She knew that she and Elijah will never have a happy ever after. Even without her current state, there would still be many things that would keep her and Elijah apart. This moment was the only thing she could hold on to and she didn't want it to end but it had to. Elijah stood up and prepared to leave but he couldn't help but place one last kiss on Katherine's forehead. Just as he turned around Katherine was able to grab his arm. "I only have a little more time left. Stay." She begged him. The look on her eyes were just so familiar. "Elijah, please."

It was like dejavu all over again. Elijah remembered the last time Katherine made him stay with her. It was the day she offered to elope with him. To live as far away from Klaus as possible and to leave everything behind and it would just be them. He remembered the words he had told her. 'Goodbye Katerina' The two words he greatly regrets. He vowed he would never do it again so he replaced those vile words with another pair of words but this time, it wasn't bad anymore. "Of course."

* * *

Next chapter: Dreams and Hallucinations

Look out for that one. ;) Again, please do leave your reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heyyyaaaa! So, I'm back with the 2nd chapter of the story. Anyway, this is a reference from the episode in Season 2 entitled "Klaus". I can simply not make a Kalijah fanfic without this scene. This scene for me was the most perfect scene ever so I hope you guys appreciate it as much as I do. I'm really sick today by the way so that sucks. Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and put me and my story on their favorites. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Hallucinations**

The light shone brightly at Katherine as she stood at the center of a beautiful garden. It was a place that seemed very familiar to her yet she could not place where she was. After 500 years, almost all of the places semmed the same to her. "You have to chase me!" she heard someone say. She turned around and saw herself running and laughing and she meant it. She saw herself with sincere happiness in her eyes for once. "You're meant to catch me."

"But if I catch you, the game will be over." Elijah was not far behind and suddenly Katherine remembered why this place was so familiar.

"England, 1492." she muttered to herself. She was audible but her past self and past Elijah didn't hear her and she didn't mind. She just let the memory play back to her.

"Thank you for entertaining me." Katerina politely said.

"You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah teased as Katerina took a seat. Her sincere smile turned into a small frown. Elijah couldn't help but notice the sudden sadness in her eyes.

"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Katerina sadly replied.

"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah answered. It was true. Klaus does live in his own rules. He plays his own game. No one knows that better than Elijah. It saddens Elijah to see his brother that way but whatever happens, Klaus is still his brother and the only thing he could do is support his cause and hope that someday someone or something would force him to change.

"He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose." Katerina's voice was low as if there was something she wanted to say but was afraid to say it.

"And yet..." Elijah wanted her to continue.

"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." Katerina answered honestly.

"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah said matter-of-factly.

"Is it wrong to want more?" Katerina asked. Elijah was a bit taken aback with this question and so was Katherine. As much as Katherine wanted to say something, she couldn't speak. She knows that nothing she says would change anything so she let the memory continously play in her mind. She continuously watched as Elijah sat down next to Katerina.

"Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah asks. His voice was lower than usual. He tried to mask his jealousy with curiosity and he hoped Katerina was not to notice it.

"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Katerina answered. Elijah took a moment to process what Katerina had said. She looked at him with wondering eyes and Katherine knew that it wasn't just wonder but it was also a hope. Katherine couldn't help but admit to herself that at that time she had already fallen for Elijah and Katerina was hoping that her love would be returned just as Trevor hoped she would return his love to him.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina." Elijah answered, his voice was bland showing as little emotion as possible. Why would he believe in love after everything that he's been through? He has loved before and it ended with the woman he loved dead and him turned into a monster who couldn't die. As far as Elijah was concerned, he lived in a world where love does not exist.

"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katerina asked and Elijah was once again taken aback. There was something with Katerina's statement that was so pure and naive yet so true. Katherine waited for a response, although she knows there wouldn't be any.

"Is this a memory you wish to come back to often?" A voice behind Katherine spoke. She turned around and saw it was modern day Elijah. She looked back and saw that Katerina and the other Elijah was gone and so was the garden. She turned her head to where Elijah stood and a flash of bright lights blinded her eyes.

Katherine opened her eyes and saw that she was still at the Salvatore mansion, lying in bed with Elijah by her side. He was brushing her hair with one hand and holding her hand with the other. Elijah smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay out of my head." Katherine said weakly.

"I was not the one who gave you that dream. I just went to have a peek." Elijah answered and smiled at Katherine. She smiled back. "I thought you did not remember that anymore."

"Why wouldn't I? It was the last time I was happy when I was human." Katherine said touching Elijah's cheek. "I was happy because I was with you."

"I had learned a lot of things because of that moment." Elijah said in a soothing voice. "You made me second guess my perspective."

"And on what would that be?" Katherine asked.

"On weakness." Elijah answered simply. "I had always thought that love was nothing more than a vampire's greatest weakness, a mere burden. You taught me differently." He paused. "You made me believe that love is the reason why we live. If it wasn't for my mother's love for my family, she would not turn us into what we are. If it wasn't for Trevor's love for you then you would have died in the hands of Klaus and we would not be here where we are at this exact moment."

"Ironic, since I'm dying at this exact moment." Katherine joked. Elijah, who knew that there were mo things that was ironic with his statement, just looked at her. How can Katherine Pierce, a woman who was known for her endurance and survival, announce her soon demise like she accepts it? "You know looking back at that memory from 1492, I realized how stupid I was." She says. Elijah looked at her with a puzzled look. "I was sincere, naive and innocent. A hopeless fool who believed in love..." her sentence was cut off by her coughing. She coughed hard and Elijah was alarmed. He took her and positioned next to her. He put his arms around her, rubbed her arm and offered his handkerchief. "I'm fine. Let me finish what I was saying." Katherine said as she took Elijah's handkerchief and wiped her mouth. "I was sincere, naive, innocent, foolish... And I was completely in love with you. I fell for you then, and I'm still falling for you now." she whispered.

She looked into Elijah's eyes and saw them glisten. He slowly leaned in to her and gave her a kiss. Unlike the last one, it was sweeter and much more refined. It sent electric shocks through the back of Katherine's spine and chills through Elijah's back. Elijah cupped Katherine's face and she let him. Who knows how much time she has left, so might as well make the most of it. Elijah suddenly pulled back.

"Let me into your mind." Elijah requested and Katherine nodded. Suddenly, everything spun and turned blurry. Katherine closed her eyes and counted to three and when she opened her eyes her whole surrounding had changed. It was night time and they were standing by the Brooklyn Bridge overlooking the city. Elijah stood next to Katherine and held her hand. "Do you remember this night, Katerina?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Days in New York**

**A/N: Spoiler, this has EVERYTHING to do with 4x18. My mental and shipper feels had to do this chapter so please wait for it. Please leave a review. I love reading your reactions. It makes me feel like a legit writer. Hahaha. Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long hiatus but my MS Word had problems. It caused me to rewrite everything. But I'm quite impressed with the new version I've made. I hope you will be too. Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Days in New York**

_The night lights sparkled as Katherine walked through the Brooklyn Bridge. Not a single car passed through, it's as if the whole city was dead. Katherine wasn't here for fun and games. Recently she has heard of this new cure for vampirism thing and she has given interest. It was a way to get free of Klaus and has given her plenty of possibilities. Now only if her informant would come on time._

_Katherine looked at her watch. It was 2:35am. Great. She had already been waiting for 20 minutes. She makes a mental note to herself to rip the heart out of her informant the moment she becomes out of use for her. She was about to get her phone and call the bitch when she heard a cry for help._

"_Katherine! Please! Please help me…" Jean, a red headed woman who looked to be in her early 30s and also Katherine's informant, said gasping for air and grasping on to Katherine's arm. Her neck had a wound that seemed to be a vampire bite, and a nasty one at that, she was pale as if almost drained out of blood. "The man… that man in a suit…" in a blink of an eye the head of the woman was three feet away from her body, that was still holding on to Katherine. Katherine pushed the corpse and had this disturbed look on her face. She looked up to see the perpetrator and she could not believe her eyes. It was Elijah._

"_A fighter, that woman." Elijah said as he gestured to the beheaded corpse of Jean. Katherine looked at him intently. There was blood on his face, hands, and shirt. He looked so rugged; Elijah has never been this messy. Usually after he kills a white handkerchief would materialize and he would wipe the stains away, and not a single drop could be found in his thousand dollar suits. There's something wrong with him._

"_Are you alright, Elijah?" she asks._

"_I've never been better, Miss Pierce." He answers. Miss Pierce? It's always been Katerina. Occasionally it would be Katherine. What the hell is going on here? "Your acquaintance Jean had told me you were looking for the peculiar cure." He said with a grin as he finally wiped his face with a handkerchief. "I am here to make sure you find it."_

"_Well, that would be impossible, since you killed my information." Katherine said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow at the dashing Original._

"_You don't need her. I know where it is." Elijah said as he carried the corpse and threw it over the bridge along with her detached head. Katherine's ears perked up._

"_You do?" she asks straight up, trying to ignore Elijah's weird attitude._

"_Yes. It is on an island somewhere. The people of Mystic Falls have found a location." He says._

"_Wait, wait, wait. Isn't there a hunter's mark? You know the one that turns into some sort of map each time the hunter kills. Their hunter is Jeremy which means Little Gilbert already killed that much vampires." She said in disbelief._

"_Yes." Is the only thing Elijah could muster._

"_I know Jeremy Gilbert. He could not have killed that much in a short amount of time. There must be something more to it." Katherine said. Elijah sighed. Typical of Katherine Pierce to know every single detail of the story._

"_What is it to you how they did it?" Elijah said. Katherine looked at him in a disgusted manner. There really is something wrong with him. There was something in his eyes, it was so cold. Almost as if… No, it can't be._

"_What did they do, 'Lijah? What did they do to you?" She asked. She knew it. She should have known it the moment Elijah decapitated Jean's head. Elijah knew she knew as well and he didn't care. What he did care was the events that would happen after the confirmation._

"_They killed Kol. Every vampire in his line, died along with him. Thus, completing the mark." He said as if it was just a normal fact. So cold and unnerving for Katherine's taste._

"_Kol was your brother. One of your family members who didn't want to murder you." Katherine paused. "You turned it all off."_

Katherine opened her eyes to see that she's back in the Salvatore boarding house. The memory given to her by Elijah was too strong for her to hold unto. Yes, it was a time when Elijah had closed his humanity. Something an Original has never done before. The surprising thing was, out of all the Originals, it was Elijah who had done it first.

"Are you okay, Katerina?" Elijah asked out of concern. Just then as she looked into his eyes, the memory haunted her. His eyes now were full of warmth but at the time with his humanity off it were sheer cold. It was something even Klaus would shudder from.

"I'm fine. There was just a lapse. Let's continue." She said, squeezing Elijah's hand. She had a little time left, and she's not gonna spend it with sympathy looks from Elijah. Elijah looked at her doubting if he should go on but Katherine gave him a look he simply cannot refuse.

_If Katherine was being completely honest, douchebag Elijah would have made a hell of a crime partner. Without Elijah's emotions he became a ruthless, immoral monster that Katherine was used to working with. No one would have to tell her not to do the things she needed to and no one had to condemn her for the damage that would be made on the way._

"_I'm leaving by tonight. They leave for tomorrow morning so I might as well get there first." Katherine said as she sifted through her clothes. She was going hiking; she might as well look presentable for it._

"_Good. I count on it that you won't ruin the plan, yes?" Elijah asked. Katherine stopped what she was doing to look at Elijah and she crossed her arms._

"_What does that mean?" She says. Elijah vamp speeds and pins her to the wall. His hand surrounding her neck._

"_I meant that if you do anything that compromises this plan, I would not hesitate to drive a stake into your heart." Elijah said so coldly. His words pierced into Katherine, as if it was already the stake that punctured her heart but she reminded herself that this wasn't the Elijah she knew. Katherine has been an expert when it comes to turning off emotions. She's done it more than she could count. Hell, her humanity switch now was still halfway on. Elijah might be an Original but he was a first timer and Katherine has her ways around first timers._

_Katherine gave him a smug smile. "Playing me at my own game now, __**Lord Elijah**__." She says. Katherine notices Elijah's face change. "What? Is it something I said? Did I make you __**feel**__ something?" Katherine says. Elijah tightens her grip on her. "What is it Elijah?" She says almost gasping for air. "Do you feel nostalgic? Anger? Annoyance? Even maybe a little lust?"_

_Elijah finally let go of her but as Katherine took one breath. "I know what you're doing Katerina. You're making me bring back my humanity." He says as he sits on one of the wooden chairs. "I find this quite ironic since I have always been the one who talked about morals."_

"_You still are that person, 'Lijah." She says. Elijah just smiles at her._

"_I find it amusing how you of all people are trying to bring me back, Katerina." He says as he stood up, walking behind the chair. "Being concerned does not suit you."_

"_I do care for you, Elijah. I always have." She says with such sincerity but Elijah doesn't acknowledge this._

"_We all know who you are Katerina. You are a heartless murderer. You are a monster." Elijah says harshly._

"_You believed that because you loved me." Katherine gives him a half smile. What Elijah said wasn't new to her. It was something everyone tells her. It was more of an old proclamation._

"_Love?" Katherine stiffened at Elijah's change of voice. It was filled with venom. "Did you really think I had affections for you, __**Katherine**__?" Elijah laughed a laugh that made Katherine uncomfortable. "Once I saw the monster you were I gave up on you. You were irredeemable. I was a fool to believe that you were the girl you once were. I didn't love you, I took pity on you." Katherine took a step back. Her anger boiled. How dare he talk to her that way?! Her fangs grew and her veins showed. She was about to attack Elijah when he pinned her to the wall with one of the legs of the chair in his hand._

"_Do it, then. Stake me." Katherine challenged. Elijah didn't even blink. "No? Well, let me help you with that, milord." She said as she took Elijah's stake and drives it through her heart. It should have been her heart, but Elijah's hands were too fast and it ended at Katherine's shoulder blades. Elijah pulled the stake out and threw it inches away from them. "Took you long enough." She says as Elijah gave her a passionate kiss._

Just as Elijah opened his eyes, the slow rhythm of a heartbeat that Elijah was focused on suddenly stopped and the heart monitor showed a straight line…

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me on the ending! Still two more chapters to go guys.**

**Next chapter: Final Goodbye**


End file.
